


Exile Isn't So Bad With You

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OC Diamond, OC Zircon, Polyzircons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: Blue Zircon fears her prison days may end in shattering, but when another Zircon shows up declaring her and Yellow exiled, she realizes being banished might not be so terrible after all. Polyzircons, OC Diamond, OC Zircon. Heck





	1. Chapter 1

_Log 2238. It's been approximately 144 rotations since I've been dumped in this horrid prison. Thank the Stars they let me keep my holograms, though there's not much to do with them with no connection. No matter, I am glad the Diamonds kept me, though I'm not sure how much longer I will be considered useful. Maybe-_

Zircon's log was interrupted by a tapping outside her cell field. Another Zircon stood outside, one she'd never met. This Zircon was clearly green, dressed much like a standard Zircon but with several differences. For one, this Gem did not wear a hood, and her unkempt hair was brushed forward, much like Yellow Zircon styled hers. The Zircon's front teeth poked out from under her upper lip, making her look slightly comical. _Oh dirt,_ Zircon thought. _This ought to be good._

"Excuse me, you are Blue Zircon facet 8I2D cut 0IR, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, Miss Blue, I have been sent by Yellow and Green Diamond to get you out of here!" Zircon was shocked.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're coming with me! Once I figure out how to let you out..." The other Zircon turned to face the cell's control panel. "Hmm, now let's see... Uh- Hey, you! Yes, the Topaz with the gem in her eye! Do you know the password to this thing?"

A pair of Topaz guards came down the hall, looking at the other Zircon with suspicion. "We weren't informed that this prisoner was getting let go. Who are you?" One of the Topazes, the one with the eye gem, asked.

"I'm Green Zircon, and I'm here to bring this prisoner to exile!" _Exile?! I thought she said she was getting me out of here!_ Zircon thought in a panic. She shrank back to the corner of her cell.

"Ha, right. How about you join her instead?" One of the Topazes made to grab Green Zircon, but she jumped out of the way, leaving the Topaz stumbling into the control panel. The cell field fizzled out and disappeared, but the other Topaz blocked the way. Meanwhile, Green Zircon was swiftly dodging Topaz's attack, and had apparently summoned a pair of brass knuckles to fight with. She slammed her first into the Topaz's cheek with a yell, and managed to knock the guard out cold. The other Topaz suddenly looked afraid and ran away, yelling for reinforcements into a communication device.

"Easy peasy. Now, where was I? Ah yes. Come on, Miss Blue, we have to find your travel companion." Green Zircon said, dusting herself off and walking down the hall. _She's completely out of her mind..._ Zircon thought, but she still followed. "Miss Blue, quick question: do you happen to know a Yellow Zircon, facet 8O5S cut 3YY?" Zircon nodded. "Good, because you two are both getting exiled together!"

"E-exile, huh? Also, stop calling me Miss Blue. I'm flattered, really, but just call me Blue."

Green Zircon nodded, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Of course, Blue. And exile isn't as bad as you think! You're going to be part of Green Diamond's Court now!"

"Green Diamond? I thought there were only four..."

"Well, more about her later. I'll explain on the way there. Hey, is that Yellow?" Green Zircon stopped in front of a cell. Inside sat a very bored-looking Yellow Zircon.

"Yellow! Yellow it's me, Blue!" Zircon tapped the outside of the cell. Yellow turned to face her, eyes widening at the sight of her. Her head tilted as she saw Green Zircon.

"Who is-"

"We'll explain later. Let's get you out of here!" Green Zircon summoned her brass knuckles and got ready to strike. Zircon and Yellow Zircon barely had enough time to cover their ears before Green smashed the control panel, deactivating the field.

"Come on!" Zircon grabbed Yellow and pulled her along, as an alarm suddenly went off.

"Oops..." Green looked around warily, picking up speed and running in the direction of the nearest port. "This way," she said, pointing to an emerald green ship. The three dashed inside just as a squadron of Quartzes burst out of the prison behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the depths of Inkwell Hell to post this* I'm not dead I swear.

The minute Green Zircon saw the guards streaming out of the prison, she knew they had to get out of there, and fast. She turned to the ship's pilot, a short-haired, stocky Peridot.  
  
"Set a course back to port, and make it snappy!" The pilot nodded and punched in the coordinates as Green took a seat next to the other two Zircons. She pulled a taunting face at the guards below as they took off, heading for a planet that was totally unfamiliar to Blue and Yellow.  
  
"So-o-o, uh, where exactly are you taking us?" Blue Zircon inquired.  
  
"Exile, duh!" Green Zircon joked, earning a glare from Blue and Yellow. "Heh heh... Anyways, uh, you two will be spending the rest of your lives on a little planet called Exxea. With me!" She paused and added, "At least for a little while, until you're assigned your places."  
  
The two other Zircons looked at each other.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Yellow reasoned.   
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure about... her," Blue Zircon's voice dropped to a whisper, and she gestured towards their escort. "She seems a bit... odd, don't you think?" Yellow glanced from Blue to Green and back, then shook her head.  
  
"What, you think it's a trap or something? Like we're actually gonna get shattered?" Blue nodded reluctantly. "Oh please, you worry too much! That gem seems way too incompetent to be setting us up for that."  
  
Meanwhile, Green Zircon awkwardly watched the two talking. She was beginning to feel like she messed up again. _They probably hate me already_ , she thought. She pulled up a holo-screen and pretended to write something. _So I don't look like I'm totally useless, I guess..._   
  
Green became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that her charges stopped talking. The three of them sat in silence for a minute, until Blue broke it.  
  
"What are you writing?" She inquired, pulling Green back to reality. Awkwardly she searched for a good excuse.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, just a report to my Diamond!" Blue nodded, suspicious.  
  
"Right. And who is this Green Diamond you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Green Diamond? She's the most caring and merciful Diamond that ever lived! Her and her sisters were created by the original four. My Diamond provides a home for any misfit or exiled Gem who she finds worthy. It's an honor to be transferred to her planet!" Green Zircon gushed. "And speaking of her planet, we're here!"  
  
Blue and Yellow turned to look out of the window. Below them was a beautiful, predominantly green landscape covered with colorful cities and countless types of Gems. Crystalline buildings in all sorts of colors were all over, and creatures they had never even heard of perched on trees and balconies.  
  
"What are those?" Yellow asked, starry-eyed.   
  
"Those are lightbirds! They're companions to us Gems. Everyone on Exxea has one. You will too, once we land! I'm sure there are two just waiting for you." The ship soon arrived at a dock near a large and beautiful building. "Ohh, this is so great! I haven't been an escort in years... Pardon me if I'm a bit rusty," Green laughed nervously. The Zircons stepped outside one by one. All they could do was look around, amazed by the strange new world they now called home. Green Zircon smiled proudly.  
  
"Welcome to Exxea!"  
  
  
  



End file.
